The present disclosure relates generally to, among other things, the accessing of data in an electronic environment, and in particular to dynamically transforming unstructured data into structured data based on a user query.
As the number of computing users increase, machine data generated by applications, systems, and information technology infrastructure that run a business increases. Specialized search engines (e.g., Splunk®) can sort through vast amounts of unstructured and dynamic machine data (also referred to as unstructured data) such as event logs, performance information, file system information, etc. and provide the compiled data to users. However, the complexity of the unstructured data presented to users prevents many users from freely comprehending, accessing, and manipulating the data. Additionally, unstructured data such as event logs is constantly generated by the bulk, constantly changing and is fairly unpredictable. This adds to the difficulty in using such unstructured data. It is therefore desirable to provide new methods and system for accessing unstructured data.